


Friend or foe?

by lekoba



Series: Fate (Filler) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Naruto Modern AU, Soulmates, Worst enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lekoba/pseuds/lekoba
Summary: EVERY PERSON ON EARTH IS BORN WITH A TATTOO ON EACH ARM.ONE MATCHES YOUR SOULMATE AND ONE MATCHES YOUR WORST ENEMY.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Konan/Yahiko (Naruto), Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Fate (Filler) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205006
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Obito glared down on his tattoo that suddenly appeared this morning.  
It was shaped as a crow. The other tattoo had already appeared on him, as he turned seventeen. That was one year ago.

He rolled up his t-shirt instead, to look at the first tattoo.  
It looked like a bird. Like a white dove.

"Two birds, huh?" the Uchiha chuckled,  
without any clue what they mean or whom those people could be.

Obito remembered that the blonde dude moved in next to him,  
and around that time, this tattoo appeared. Coincidence?

His deep thoughts got interrupted by the knocking on the toilet door.  
"Obito?" Konan said, through the door. "Are you okay?"

Obito pulled down his t-shirt again, "Yeah, I'm okay-" he replied, and unlocked the door.  
Konan opened it and looked concerned back at the Uchiha.

He excused himself as he passed by Konan, and then walked the fastest he could to his own bedroom.  
Izuna laid in his bed, reading a magazine.

"Ah, you're back." he said, as he gazed up at Obito,  
"You look a bit stressed?" Izuna laid down the magazine, "You okay?"

Obito closed the door behind him, and took seat next to Izuna.  
"A new tattoo appeared." he said, in a whisper. Izuna's eyebrows shot up in a surprise,

"Oh?"  
The younger Uchiha pulled up the arm of the t-shirt to show his cousin the new tattoo that appeared on his arm this morning.

Izuna looked at his arm, then back at Obito. "Is that a crow?"  
Obito nodded, "Who is a crow?"

The other man took Obito's arm in his hand and studied it closely.  
"It's none of mine." he stated, with a hum.

"How about the other one?"

Izuna released his grip on Obito's arm, and watched Obito pull up his tee instead.  
His onyx eyes observed the white dove on his left waist.

"Do you think it's linked with that other dude?"

"What dude?" Izuna asked and raised an eyebrow back at his cousin. "Oh-"

Izuna grinned widely, "Ah, Dei-chan."  
"I have no idea. You could always try to-"

"To?"

"Get under his clothes to see if he is your soulmate or worst enemy?"

Obito groaned, "Why do you always have to be so disgusting, I'm not GAY!" he shouted.  
Izuna laughed, "Sorry- Do you even have female friends?"

The younger Uchiha furrowed his eyebrows into a scowl.  
"Rin." he said, between his clenched teeth. Izuna frowned, "Rin-" he sing sang to annoy Obito more,

he moved before Obito had a chance to punch him in his face. "Good luck-"  
Izuna opened the door, "I'll see if I can invite him-"

"Izuna!"

"Bye-" Izuna sing sang again with a smirk and closed the door.  
Obito could hear him run the fastest he could, through the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERY PERSON ON EARTH IS BORN WITH A TATTOO ON EACH ARM.  
> ONE MATCHES YOUR SOULMATE AND ONE MATCHES YOUR WORST ENEMY.

Obito spent rest of the night, thinking about Deidara. About the tattoos.  
About how he wanted to know. If Deidara is the dove? Who is the crow?  
  
He turned around in bed- stared at his closed door, and how everything was quiet because it was only Obito and Konan left.  
Yahiko and Nagato went on an adventure…

  
Obito sighed loudly and threw off his duvet- sat up, rubbed his eyes.  
The floor was cold against his feet.  
  
The floor creaked even though, he was walking carefully.  
They've rented a house, in a okay neighbourhood. His teacher lived almost next door with his son and wife.  
  
Obito opened the door, carefully.  
A breeze from the open window in the big hall, made his hair raise on his arms.  
  
He continued, walked further down to the main stairs to ground floor.  
They weren't so creaky like his floor.  
  
The house was a bit old, though. But it was a beautiful home.  
  
The lamps in the living room were off.  
But Obito felt like he wasn't alone, so he continued to walk slowly to the living room, and finally leaned from behind the wall.  
  
He hit the light button, " _Hello_?"  
No one.  
  
Obito switched the light button again, and turned around-  
he walked into something that was… shorter than him?  
  
He recoiled and hit the wall, the switch went off and all the lights in the living room turned on.  
The light from the living room shone up on the other man.  
  
Obito narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Why are you here?"  
Deidara looked back, his blonde hair was down. He wore a dark blue kimono robe, with his chest showing.  
Obito eyes wanted to look but his eyes were locked with the blue ones staring back at him.  
  
"Konan invited me, hm." he said, and then smiled nervously back.  
"Also, I-I locked myself out, and Konan is such a nice friend, hm."  
  
Obito frowned. "Uh, yeah.. She is."  
FUCKING GREAT, KONAN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Uchiha forced himself to smile. "Where are you sleeping?"  
Deidara pointed upstairs. "In Konan's room. She sleeps in Yahiko's work room, hm."  
  
Konan's room was just across his room. "What are you doin up?"  
"I thought I heard someone, but it was only you, so… no thieves."  
  
Deidara giggled at his comment. "I see, hm."  
"I was stealing a glass of water, though…"  
  
Obito chuckled nervously, "Uh-"  
"I'll go back to.. Bed."  
  
The Uchiha immeditely shot away to the stairs and ran up the fastest he could.  
 _Not looking forward to breakfast_.  
  
  
  
  
Obito had gotten almost four hours of sleep. His overthinking kept him awake all night.  
But he refused to go up, he refused to see Deidara. It's stupid, the tattoos are weird and dramatic. Fuck this.  
  
He stared with a concentrated glare at the ceiling for a long moment, before his thoughts got interrupted by soft knocks on the door.  
  
Obito moved his glare from the ceiling and to the closed door.  
That door kept a distance between them. "Obito, are you hungry?"  
  
"No." Obito replied, harshly.

  
Seemed like Deidara was staying for breakfast.  
"Are you sure, hm?"  
  
Obito narrowed his eyes at the door. "Yes."  
He sat up, the tiredness hit him. "Can you get me a pain killer, though?"  
  
"Sure. Where do you keep them, hm?"  
  
"Bathroom."  
  
Obito heard Deidara go away from the door to the bathroom.  
He was back after less than a minute.  
  
The Uchiha let him in, Deidara looked a bit worried when he saw how tired Obito really was.  
He walked to the bed, he put the glass down on the nightstand, along with some pain killers.  
  
"I hope you feel better, hm."  
  
Obito gazed upon Deidara, he wasn't dressed in his kimono anymore.  
Instead he had a loose t-shirt with a black metal band on. He wore booty shorts in black and white.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Deidara gazed at Obito, in silence. The Uchiha gazed back.  
"I should go, hm-" The blonde suddenly turned red and turned around,  
  
Obito stared after him as Deidara was a scared deer.  
He forgot to close the door.  
  
Obito sat for a long moment in silence, still staring at the half closed door, which forced him to go up.  
Half way to the door, Deidara came back.  
  
His face was still red.  
Deidara was half Obito's size, the Uchiha was towering over him.  
  
They glared at each other in silence.  
Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.  
  
"Uh-"  
The blonde's face was red as a tomato, he stared down at their feet.  
His hands were clenched nervously. "Eh-"  
  
"Do you wanna come over to me, hm?"  
He moved his glare to Obito, his eyes stared nervously back at the black eyes.  
  
"Now?" He smiled, Deidara smiled automatically back, still nervous.  
"You found your key?"  
  
Deidara looked away, "Izuna had the spare.. hm, so he basically-"  
The Uchiha frowned, "Izuna?"  
  
Izuna made Deidara lose his keys?  
  
Weasel.  
  
Obito wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
"I'm sorry I have such stupid cousin, Deidara." he said, as he gently pushed the blonde to the side and walked out from his room.  
  
Deidara stared after him. "Huh?"

The Uchiha went down the stairs, noticing that Deidara followed him down.  
  
"Konan?" he called out, as he walked to the kitchen, with the blonde close behind.  
  
Konan sat by the kitchen table, "I'm here-" she said, softly.  
She smiled when she saw Deidara behind the Uchiha. "You were hungry after all?"  
  
She smiled, softly. Like she always did.  
Obito wanted to ask, but- "I guess.."  
  
He turned around and pushed Deidara before him- without any questions, Deidara let himself being pushed.  
  
The blonde walked slowly to sit down on the other side of the table,  
Obito took the place next to the blonde. Konan was still smiling.  
  
"I'll fix something."  
  
  
  
  
Deidara gazed at the Uchiha, Obito felt every gaze against his body. He forced himself to not look back.  
  
He nervously moved his arms from the table and laid back in his chair.  
Obito waited a few seconds before he turned his head to look back.  
  
Their eyes met. Obito smiled, but only a little. Because that's what you deserve now.   
  
Something sparkled.  
  
The moment disappeared as fast as it came,  
Konan dropped a glass on the floor, along with a "Fuck!"  
  
Obito and Deidara jerked at the same time, both turned their head to a mess.  
"I'm sorry-" she excused as she picked up all the pieces of the broken glass.  
  
"I wasn't hungry after all…" The Uchiha said, as he stood up. "I don't feel good."  
  
Konan and Deidara gazed after him when he walked from the table, and out from the kitchen again.   
But he wasn't going back to his room.  
  
Instead he walked out from the door.  
Leaving the house to go into the woods which was next door.  
  
It was still very hot in October.  
The sun was out, birds chirped.  
  
He could run, but probably not hide.  
That was a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuna is the worst weasel of all of the Uchiha's.  
> Sly asshole.
> 
> Also, Obito, you are gay.

**Author's Note:**

> who is obito's soulmate and who is his worst enemy?


End file.
